A Night To Remember
by TheBetterOdinson
Summary: This was RP thread between Me Bucky and Steve captainoftheice . Bucky and Steve find their way to a hotel room after the wedding of Tony Stark to Pepper Potts.


Bucky stumbled back into the hotel room in Spain that he had rented with Steve for the night. It had been a long day, first having to find Loki after that insane bachelor party that no one could remember and then a Wedding for Tony and Pepper that was rather enjoyable. He was slightly tipsy as he dragged Steve into the room behind him and shut the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut he had Steve pressed up against it, a smirk on his face. "Did you have fun Captain?" he asked, eyes sparkling up at the other man.

Steve stumbled forward with Bucky and laughed lightly as they stepped into the room that Bucky had got them for the night. It had been an interesting day. Something he wasn't use to but it was enjoyable. He'd never been quite so carefree as he was then and it was enjoyable. He had enjoyed it. He laughed a little more as they entered the room and the door shut behind him. He fell back into the door moving his hand against the wood to steady himself as Bucky pressed him into it suddenly. Steve's gaze looked over Bucky and he ran his tongue across his teeth slowly before he nodded his head. "Oh yes, definitely." He spoke breathlessly as he parted his lips a bit eying Bucky carefully.

Bucky bit his lip as he stared intently at the other man, his pupils blown wide in desire. Bucky stepped even further, pressing his body against Steve's, alcohol having blown all of his inhibitions out of the water and making him more carefree than usual. He ran his hands lightly over Steve's chest, rising up on his tip toes to nip and kiss at the other's jaw line, being a bit too short to quite reach Steve's mouth which he desperately wanted to touch with his own lips. He sighed out happily, his voice deeper and full of lust, "I need you Steve," he said looking up at him and biting his lip again, knowing full well what that did to the other.

Steve wasn't sure what was going on with the feelings he was feeling but he knew better than to just brush them aside. They were overwhelming and intense. All he wanted was to have Bucky for the night. His body had intense cravings that he had never quite experienced but that he wanted to no matter what. His head tilted back as Bucky kissed his skin and it only made these feelings grow. He wanted Bucky back. He wanted him right there and right now and he wasn't all that sure he could hold off. It wasn't like him to be forward but this was Bucky, alone, in their hotel room. He didn't have to hold back. It was Bucky's words and one simple action that made him throw all cautions to the wind. He looked down at him his lips parting a bit as he nodded his head. He needed him just as much, "Oh Bucky…." He breathed hotly before his hands reached up and took Bucky's face in his hands drawing him forwards for a rough, instant, and passionate kiss. Their lips instantly moving together as Steve slipped one hand down Bucky's back to bring him closer. He wanted as little space as possible between them.

Bucky gasped against Steve as he was pulled in for a kiss that left him wanting more. He ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip, nibbling a bit as he went and moaning into the kiss. Every touch of Steve's body to his own sent him reeling and needing more of the other's skin underneath his hands. Bucky gently ran his hands underneath Steve's shirt, fingertips grazing the warm, firm skin under the fabric. He pulled back to throw off his own shirt and leaned back into Steve, his hips grinding lightly into the other's. He gasped at the feel and looked up into his eyes again, "Now Steve…can't wait…here," he breathed out motioning to the wall that they were against. This was intoxicating to Bucky and he wanted to drink in every moment of this experience.

Their mouths worked perfectly together and the intense kiss made Steve feel as if he was on fire. He moaned against the other's mouth as he felt fingers against his sides. As he continued to kiss him, his mouth parting so tongues could clash, he realized there were far to many articles of clothing between them. When Bucky drew back to get his shirt off Steve took the opportunity to pull his own shirt over his head and toss it to the floor quickly. He gasped as Bucky's hips pressed into his own and made him moan out. It was unbelievable how badly he needed Bucky right then. He'd never felt such an intense desire for someone before and he couldn't imagine feeling it for anyone but Bucky. He met Bucky's gaze as he spoke in a hot tone begging for him right then and there. Steve's fingers hooked into the belt loops of Bucky's pants and he pulled him forwards until hips collided and flipped them around so he had Bucky pressed into the wall. His lips moving over Bucky's jaw and down his neck placing hot kisses and desirable bites on his skin while his hand released the belt loop and began to tug at his belt. "Right here." He agreed desperately against his skin.

Bucky was lightheaded and dazed from this intoxicating experience. Every touch that Steve gave him had him arching against the other needing more and wanting everything that Steve had to give him. He wondered to himself if Steve knew that this one of Bucky's deepest desires, to be taken like this, held against the wall, giving the other full control over the situation. He wasn't about to question that as he finally picked up on the fact that he was now the one pressed against the wall. Bucky allowed a loud moan to escape him, he wanted this so badly it was hurting him, quite literally. He could feel that his pants were becoming increasingly tight against him and he needed them off. Bucky felt Steve undo his belt and he hurried them along, nearly ripping off his pants in the process. After he had done that he went for Steve's pants as well, undoing them and pulling them down so that they both stood bearing all of their skin to each other. Steve looked absolutely breathtaking and Bucky knew he had to have him now or he might just die. He pulled Steve flush against him, noting how their skin reacted to being ground against each other and knowing that it was the closest thing to ecstasy that he would ever get.

Bucky's skin felt warm to the touch and he felt like this was exactly where he was meant to be. He felt as if he fit into the curves of Bucky's body and it made him need him even more. Bucky was it for him. Bucky was his everything and he wanted all of him right there and right now. He couldn't wait. He wouldn't wait till they could get to the bed, and he certainly wasn't going to take this slow. His gaze dropped as Bucky helped him to make quick work of his bottom clothing leaving him bare to his eyes. Bucky was damn right beautiful. He took in a breath and glanced down at Bucky took off his own pants. Both naked, both aroused beyond belief. He made a faint noise and moved his hand down along his skin feeling the warmth of the flesh as he grazed Bucky's hip and then moved his hand to the other's thigh. Once his hand was resting firmly he moved the other to rest in the same matter against the other thigh. "Hold on to me, tightly." He ordered before he lifted the other into a position that made this a little easier. Bucky now rested towering over him a little. Steve's hands held his thighs by his hips and he pressed the other's weight into the wall. He moaned softly as he pressed a kiss into his collarbone given that was generally where his head now rested. He let out a heavy breath and then a moment later began to lower Bucky onto his cock filling him quickly with a loud pleasurable moan. He needed this. He _wanted _this.

Bucky couldn't believe that this was real and one of his fantasies was becoming reality before his very eyes. Steve was everything he ever wanted and he had him all to himself now and forever and he intended to make the most of every moment they spent, making up for the past 70 years that they had missed. Bucky had to bite down on his lip to literally keep from screaming out that he had wanted this so badly as Steve lifted him up and against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Steve tightly as he was ordered _–another huge turn on for Bucky-_ and felt Steve press a soft kiss into the skin over his collar bone. He gripped at the other's shoulders tightly and gasped as he suddenly felt himself full, complete and one with Steve. Oh God it was overwhelming and it put him into pure heaven. Bucky threw his head back against the wall and thrusted downwards in time with Steve's thrusts as he moaned loudly, "Fuck….faster and harder Steve," he moaned, not caring about letting go a curse in this situation.

Steve moved his hand against Bucky's hip for a little extra support. He was rather thankful for his super soldier strength in this moment because it made supporting Bucky right here simple. Almost like it was nothing. Steve let out a loud moan as Bucky thrust down towards him. He made a faint noise as his mouth parted and he moved his mouth along Bucky's neck as he moved up and down. His fingers grasped at Bucky's hips and he pressed forwards into the other harder and faster just as Bucky requested. He didn't even seem to mind the fact that a curse had slipped from Bucky's mouth. He was far to lost in the passion that was for sure. Bucky's name slipped from his lips heatedly as he moved his hips upwards hard again. "Bucky…" He moaned against his neck as he groaned. The feeling of filling Bucky and having him like this. He wasn't sure where this side of him had come from but he'd be lying if he said he hated it. Steve's body was alight with fire and he made a note to try and find this side of himself more often

Everything about this type of situation left Bucky wanting more of it. If he had his way he would try to bring out this side of Steve more often because it was passionate and the amount of pleasure he had from being out of his own control and under Steve's was overwhelming. He knew that he wasn't going to last long like this, he could feel himself starting to unravel already under Steve's touches. Bucky felt a heat building deep in his stomach; a rather insistent reminder that Steve had been hitting the right spots and he was mere minutes from feeling his orgasm rip through his body. Bucky gripped at Steve's shoulder, leaning his head down to suck bruises lightly into the other's neck, moaning lightly at the feeling of Steve filling him, and the taste of his skin. He inhaled deeply and pulled back to stare into Steve's eyes, "C-Close Cap…so close," he moaned, throwing his head back again as he tried to keep himself focused.

Never in his life had he experienced something quite like this. Something so intense, passionate and that filled him with a fire. His head tilted back as Bucky leaned down and suckled at his neck. He moaned and his fingers grasped at Bucky's thigh tight enough to leave marks. He knew if anyone could take his strength it would be Bucky. Steve knew that his own pleasures were boiling up and he was going to find his release any minute. He bit his bottom lip and looked up towards the other as their gazes locked. A smile touched his lips as he met Bucky's gaze. He was so perfect, at least to Steve, and that was all that mattered to him. He moved his one hand up to Bucky's side while the other remained on his thigh and quickly leaned forwards to capture his lips in a heated kiss. He parted his lips and let his tongue brushed Bucky's bottom lip as his hips gave another quick thrust forwards. He knew that any second he'd be done. His orgasm was building and it caused him to moan against Bucky's mouth as he kissed him.

Hearing Steve moan and then feeling him being filled again by Steve in yet another powerful thrust was all it took before Bucky felt the fire of his orgasm racing through his veins. He felt the heat build low in his stomach, slowly at first and before he knew it he was crying out and spilling himself all over his own stomach. It was without a doubt the best orgasm of his life and he knew it was all because of the person he was with. He loved Steve with everything that he had in him and because of this, he had been able to achieve one of the greatest displays of pleasure in his life to date. He managed to rest his head against Steve's shoulder as he regained his breathing enough to whisper into Steve's ear. "Come for me Steve," he whispered before nipping gently at the other's earlobe.

Steve gave another thrust forwards and that moment Bucky released. He felt his own passion and he moaned against his mouth. His fingers grasping tightly at Bucky's skin as he felt the other's forehead against his shoulder. A warm smile across his lips as he supported the other with ease. He took a breath and moved his hand up a little more taking a quick breath. He continued to thrust into Bucky and his next words brought him to the edge. He groaned and let his orgasm crash through him as he released into Bucky and his fingers grasped at his back positive that he more than likely left a couple marks on Bucky's shoulder blade. He moaned softly and leaned forwards unti his forehead rested against Bucky's shoulder. His eyes closing tightly as he made a faint noise and continued to support Bucky against the wall as he breathed heavily given the explosion of passion that had just crashed through his body. A light smile resting on his face as he rested there. He had never quite experienced anything so raw and rough. "That was…amazing." He whispered quietly.

Bucky moaned loudly when he felt Steve's release rush into him and it was enough to take his breath away again as he leaned against the other man, thankful he had the strength to support them both. "That was perfect Cap…I didn't know you had that in you," he said chuckling lightly against the other's shoulder. He took a few more deep breaths before lifting his head to look at Steve again, all of the love and adoration displayed in his eyes for the other to see. "I think maybe we should find that bed now Stevie," he said yawning slightly. This day had been exhausting in every amazing way and he didn't think it was possible for him to be happier in this moment than he already was. He had everything he ever wanted, supporting him both literally and metaphorically and he wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

Steve continued to catch his breath as he stood there holding Bucky close to him and allowing himself to relax. He just needed a moment to catch his breath. It had literally been stolen from him. He took a breath and lifted his head as Bucky began to speak. A smile touched his face. "I didn't know either…" A chuckle slipped from his lips as he swallowed and nodded his head. "Yeah, good idea…" He whispered as he shifted back from the wall taking Bucky with him still holding the other man with him. He didn't bother to put him down the bedroom wasn't far and he was capable of carrying him. When he reached the bed he lowered them down easily and laid back against the bed placing a soft kiss upon Bucky's shoulder as he took another breath. "I love you…" He whispered softly against his shoulder before he shifted and rested his head against his chest as he breathed slowly to relax himself.

Bucky sighed happily as he rested his head against Steve's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being carried to the bedroom; safe in the strong arms of the one he loved it was perfect. He curled up into a small ball against Steve, feeling the warmth of the other person against him was relaxing and was exactly what he wanted right then. He smiled as he looked over to Steve and heard him speak words that were music to his ears. "I love you too Steve, I always will," he whispered quietly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
